The Chest of Nidia
by RinaSparrow
Summary: HIATUS Nidia was a rich witch who buried all her money and died a few days later. Everyone is after it once again and Elizabeth gets kidnaped. Will asks Jack to help him find Elizabeth.
1. Intruders

AN. Alright, this is my first Potc fanfic, so please bear with me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Potc. I do not own Jack Sparrow ::sniff:: I do not own Will turner and I do not own Elizabeth Swann.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Marina?" Elizabeth called as she leaned over the banister looking down at Marina, the maid.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Have you seen Will?"  
  
Marina shook her head ."No ma'am not since this morning.."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Will was supposed to be home 3 hours ago. He was never late and now she was beginning to get very worried. "Thank you, Marina." Elizabeth said as she turned and began to walk back to her room. She didn't know what to do. "I guess I'll have to wait until the morning." Elizabeth thought to her self as she placed her hand on the door handle. She was about to open the door when she heard a noise come from inside the room. It sounded like someone was talking.  
  
She frowned as she slowly began to lift her nightgown to reveal a dagger strapped to her leg. Will had made it for her after that little episode with Barbossa and she never went anywhere without it. She pulled it out and held it tightly in her hand. Elizabeth held her breath as she slowly pushed the door open. She sighed in relief. There was nobody or nothing in the room. She sighed again as she walked into the room and closeed the door.  
  
"It was probably just a rat." She thought as she yawned. It was very late, but she didn't want to go to bed until Will got back. The only problem was, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Oh well, a little nap won't hurt." She turned around, put the dagger back around her leg and began walking to her bed, but froze when she heard a noise behind her. Her hand once again crept to the dagger but she stopped when she felt something prodding in her back. She was about to turn around when a rough hand covered her mouth and jerked her back.  
  
"Let's not have any trouble lass alright?" The person behind her whispered in her ear. It was a man's voice. Lovely. Elizabeth noded "Good, now where's the map?"  
  
Elizabeth frowned. What map? What was this psycho talking about? "ahdownowautakinbout" Elizabeth said against his hand.  
  
The man chuckled. "If I let go of yer mouth, ye promise not to scream?" Elizabeth nodded. "If ye do scream, I'll shoot ye, understand?" Elizabeth swallowed as she nodded again.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as soon as he had moved his hand.  
  
"I'll be asking the questions around 'ere." The man said as he pusheed the barrel of his pistol deeper into her back. Elizabeth gasped as she tried to get away. "Now where's the map?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Elizabeth gasped again as he applied more pressure.  
  
"Wrong answer, lass. Where's the map of Nidia?"  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes. She hoped Will came home soon. She had no idea what this man was talking about. "I assure you sir, I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about."  
  
The man behind her sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll find it me self." Elizabeth was about to tell him to leave when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~ Alright, I realize that this is a bit short but not to worry, the other chapters shouldn't be this short. Please R&R. No flames please. 


	2. NidiaSwann?

AN: Ok here's the next chapter!!  
  
Also I want to say thank you to my first reviewer, Emma Laraliean-penname, thanks mate!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann. ::Police come banging on the door:: Alright alright, I'll say it!! I do not own Jack Sparrow either!! Happy!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will sighed as he finished the last sword. He wiped his hands on his pants, grabed his coat and walked out of the smithy. He closed the door, locked it then started to walk home on the deserted streets. He knew Elizabeth was probably very mad at him for staying so late but an order for 25 swords had come in at the last minute and had to be ready by the next day. He knew he had to do them but he still felt guilty. He sighed again.  
  
Elizabeth and Will had been married for two years now. Two very happy years. They had their fights sure, but nothing serious. Will smiled as he remembered the look on Elizabeth's face when he proposed. Will looked at his house as he walked up to the front door. It was actually quite a big house, two stories and about 15 bedrooms. He and Elizabeth moved out of her father's house about six months after they were married, they just decided that they wanted a place of their own.  
  
Will walked into the house and hung up his coat. As he made his way to his bedroom he saw Marina dusting some candlestick holders. "Marina? Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
Marina didn't stop dusting as she answered. "She's waiting in your bedroom."  
  
Will nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome sir."  
  
"I asked you to call me Will."  
  
Marina stopped dusting, turned around and studied Will for a moment. Then she turned back and continued her dusting. "Yes Sir Will."  
  
Will laughed as he made his way to the bedroom. But when he opened the door his smile froze. The room was a disaster. All the candleholders, pictures, everything was torn off the walls. The bed was stripped and had several long rips in it that looked like a sword or knife did it. All the pillows were tore open. Every single drawer was pulled out and the contents thrown all over the place.  
  
But what caught his eye was a note stuck on the wall with a dagger. Will walked closer to examine the note. What he read made his blood go cold.  
  
Will Turner  
  
I know you have the map of Nadia. I want it. And in case you are wondering I also took your wife, just to make sure you brought the map. You are to go to Tortuga and wait further instructions there. You have thirty days to get to your final destination. If you do not get here by the thirtieth day, your wife dies.  
  
If you need proof that I indeed have your wife, just look at the dagger. I found it on your wife's leg.  
  
You have thirty days.  
  
Derek Ranelagh  
  
Will grabbed the dagger and pulled it from the wall. He looked over every inch of it. It was Elizabeth's alright. It had her initials he carved on the hilt. Will closeed his eyes and leaned against the wall for support while breathing in deeply trying not to panic. This couldn't be happening. He could barely believe it. She was gone. She was really gone. He rubed his forehead as he slid to the floor, still leaning against the wall.  
  
Suddenly Marina poked her head in. One look around and she knew something was wrong. Her first clue was the room was in shambles. Her second was Will on the floor, staring into space. "Sir? What happened? Is everything alright?" Marina asked as her eyes traveled around the room.  
  
Will shook his head, but didn't look up. "Don't worry about it Marina, what do you need?"  
  
Marina tore her eyes away from the ripped bed and looked at Will. "There's a man at the door sir, he said that he is a friend of yours. He also said that it was an emergency and to let him in this bloody minute."  
  
Will looked up. "Who is it?"  
  
"He said his name was Captain Jack Sparrow. And he made it a point of reminding me three times that it was Captain Jack Sparrow, not Jack Sparrow but Captain Jack Sparrow"  
  
Wills eyes lit up at the mention of his old friend, and he chuckled at Marina's frustration with him and his title. "Bring him in."  
  
Marina nods and left to get Jack. A few moments later Jack walked in the room but stopped when he saw the state it was in. His eyes traveled over everything, the walls, bed, and floor until they came to Will. "What happened?"  
  
Will inhaled sharply and avoided Jacks eye. "Elizabeth was kidnapped."  
  
"How do you know?" Jack asked as he looked around the room again.  
  
"He left a note." Will handed Jack the note. After Jack finished reading it he frowned.  
  
"Well that's not good."  
  
"Of course that's not good." Will said as he stood up "Elizabeth is kidnapped and all you can say is that's not good!?"  
  
Jack grabbed Wills arm and lead him to the bed, making him sit down. "I'm sorry about Elizabeth. I came here to warn you but I'm obviously too late."  
  
"Warn me? Will asked with a frown. "How did you know she was going to get kidnapped?"  
  
Jack sighed. "I didn't know she was going to get kidnapped, all I knew was that she might get kidnapped. "  
  
"And how did you know that?"  
  
"The legend of Nidias chest has been going around again." Jack said as he examined the note.  
  
"So?"  
  
Jack looked up at Will. "You don't know about Nidias chest?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Never heard of it."  
  
Jack begins to walk up and down the room as he begins to explain. "Nidia was this rich lady. She had millions and millions of doubloons. Every person within a hundred miles new this, resulting in many attempted burglaries. She finally got sick of it and decided to bury the money on an uncharted island. So she put all the doubloons in a chest and locked it with a curse. The only way anyone could open it was with the blood of one of her relatives. She knew that the chances of getting to the island and getting back home safely were very slim, so she gave her brother a map that had the bearings of the island on it. That way if she didn't make it, he would be able to go and get the money." Jack stopped for a moment before continuing. "As legend has it, she made it to the island and buried the doubloons, but she never made it back home. On the return trip pirates attacked her ship. When they found that the money was already gone they killed her and the crew then set fire to the ship. Many people have searched for this treasure but none have found it. It eventually died down. But now people are talking about it again. And this time most of them know who has the map. Or at least a guess."  
  
The whole time Jack had been explaining Will had just sat there staring at him. Now he blinked. " Interesting. Tell me again. What does this have to do with Elizabeth?"  
  
Jack stopped pacing and stood in front of Will. "The rich lass, the one who had all the money.her full name was Nidia Swann."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R!! 


	3. The Island of Tora

A/N Alright, here's the third chapter.  
  
Thank you to all my reviews!!  
  
Ailene: Yes, thank you for telling me that, I changed everything to past tense now.  
  
Squirt: Glad ye like it!!  
  
Inu lover: I know! I just got the DVD the day it came out!! I've watched it like 25 times. Seriously! It's great!! Also if ye haven't watched the commentary with Keira and Jack Devenport, you should! It's hilarious!!  
  
EnchantedDreamer1: Thank ye mate!!  
  
Disclaimer: Now, do you think that if I really did own Potc, I'd here writing?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Will just stared at Jack like he had grown a second head. "What?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "And they call me thick! Nidia is Elizabeth's great- great-great grandmother, her blood runs in Elizabeth's veins. Her blood can open the chest, savvy?"  
  
"Oh" Will began to stare into space again. After a few moments he looked back at Jack. "How did you know all this?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "'Eard 'bout it in a pub a few days ago."  
  
"Ok. But there's just one thing I don't understand. If Nidia gave her brother the map, why didn't he go looking for the gold after Nidia died?"  
  
Jack rubbed his neck. "'E figured it wasn't worth it, 'specially when he 'eard 'bout 'is sisters death. 'E was a bloody fool.."  
  
Will frowned. "So who has the map? Elizabeth doesn't have it, and I don't have it..so who does?"  
  
Jack picked up Elizabeth's dagger and turned it over in his hands while inspecting it. "Aye ye don't 'ave it. And 'Liz don't 'ave it." Jack flipped the dagger in the air and caught it neatly by the hilt. " 'er dad does."  
  
Will's mouth dropped open. "Governor Swann?!"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"So he has it right now?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"In his house?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Well I guess we better go and pay my dear father-in-law a visit eh?" He said as he stood up.  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Will you stop saying that!?" Will yelled.  
  
"What do ye want me to say?"  
  
"Say yes or ok, just not aye alright?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye.I mean Ok.I mean...yes..I mean." Jack rubs his neck. "I don't know what I mean anymore."  
  
Will grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him towards the stairs. "What else is knew?"  
  
Jack pretended to look hurt. "That hurt! By the way, where are we going?" Will didn't answer. He just kept pulling Jack towards the door. "Will?"  
  
"We're going to the governors house."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will pushed the main door of the Governors house open.  
  
The butler ran over. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Will started towards the stairs with Jack tailing behind him, but the butler stepped in front of them. "I'm sorry Sir, but you need to leave."  
  
"No, I want to speak to the Governor."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but the Governor gave strict orders not to be disturbed an..."  
  
Jack waved his hand cutting the butler off. "Go tell the Gov, that it concerns his dear daughter."  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"What is going on here?" Everyone's eyes looked up at the Governor who was standing at the top of the stairs. When nobody answered he walked down the rest of the way. "What is going on here?"  
  
Will took a breath. "Elizabeth was kidnapped."  
  
"What?! Why? Who!?"  
  
Jack stepped forward ignoring Wills looks. "Where's Nidia's map?"  
  
Governor Swann paled. "What?"  
  
"Where's Nidia's map?"  
  
"What does that have to do with my daughter?"  
  
Jack gave a sigh that said "I'm surrounded by idiots." He walked a step closer to Governor Swann. "Yer daughter was kidnapped because a man named Derek Ranelagh found out that Nidias last name is Swann."  
  
If it was even possible Governor Swann paled another two shades. "Well then, why don't we continue this discussion in my study?"  
  
Will nodded as they walked into the study. Once they got into the study Governor Swann stood behind his desk, Will sat down on a chair and Jack stood behind Will. The Governor put his hands behind his back. "How much do you know about Nidia?"  
  
Jack glanced at Will. "Everything."  
  
"No" Will stood up "Not everything. As a matter of fact I didn't even find about about Nidia Swann till an hour ago. Jack told me..."  
  
Jack stepped forward. "Where's the map?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cuz we need it."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Jack closes his eyes. He was really beginning to lose his patience. "'Liz was kidnapped because Derek wants the map, we have to bring him the map in thirty days or Liz dies. Where is the map?"  
  
The governor swallowed as he fumbled to open a drawer. "It's in here somewhere.ah here it is!" He held up a piece of parchment. Will and Jack stepped closer as Governor Swann laid it out on his desk.  
  
Will briefly looked at the map then looked back at Governor Swann. "So where is this island?" Governor Swann shrugged. "What's the name of the island?" The Governor shrugged again. " Do you know anything!?" Will yelled.  
  
"Island of Tora." Jack murmured.  
  
Will turned to face Jack. "What did you say?"  
  
"The name of the island is Tora." Jack said as he began to study the map more carefully.  
  
Will frowned. "How do you know?"  
  
Jack didn't reply as he quickly rolled up the map and tucked it under his arm as he began to walk out of the study.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
  
Jack turned around. " 'Ell we need to get 'Liz, to get Liz we need the map, aye?" Will nodded. "An' to get the map to this 'Derek' we need to get to Tortuga, to get to Tortuga we need to sail there to sail.."  
  
"Alright I get it!!" Will snapped.  
  
Jack seemed not to hear. " 'Ell Tortuga is 2 days journey, ye 'ave thirty days..."  
  
Will sighs. "Get to the point, Jack."  
  
"We leave in the morning." With that Jack turned around and walked out of the study.  
  
Will turned to the Governor. "I will get her back sir, you have my word." Governor Swann nodded as he watched Will run after Jack. He couldn't believe he was leaving his daughters life in the hands of a pirate and a black smith.  
  
"Jack!" Will called as he walked up beside him. "You have the Pearl with you then?"  
  
"Aye, we leave in the morning. Meet me on the Pearl at dawn, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded as Jack walked out of the house leaving Will with his thoughts. He was finally going to do something. Will glanced at the door. He still wanted to know how Jack knew about the Island of Tora. But he'd ask him tomorrow. He sighed as he began to walk back to his house. He just hoped Elizabeth was alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, theres the third chapter. I hoped ye all liked it. It's a bit long isn't it? Anyway please R&R!! 


End file.
